leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Darius/@comment-26128186-20150927065910/@comment-24896347-20150929134002
If you're trying to kill a squishy, what I generally do is not even think off thinking about the right time, just cast the ult, because during the cast time the squishy is always in execution range. Against tanks it is much more easier as you stated. Although I usually always end up getting the execute, well thats probably because I know his exact damage output considering I have played him for a year and half and every single day after his rework. That is the reason Darius needs nerfing. He punishes teams far too much if they allow him to get noxian might. Its literally the exact problem with Nidalee spears back in the day. One spear hitting a squishy would cause a team to have to fall back and wait for the squishy to recover. When Darius gets noxian might, the chances of the enemy team winning fights is quite slim and not easy to do. Especially when Darius gets lv16 and be has infinite resets, this is problematic and needs reverting right now. The ability to have an ult that never runs out of cooldown late game is problematic. The danger of Darius beinf able to cast his ult whenever he pleases as long as its reset is problematic. Lets be honest here, the only Darius players who will fail resetting his ult are the ones who have no idea just how much damage he can do. Pretty much. Picking Darius against anyone like Anivia, Lux or Orianna is not a smart idea, he will get pulverised in teamfights. Picking him against a teamcomp which is normally a hard engage team (Rengar, Olaf, Talon etc.) is the best team for Darius to vs. It is very rare to lose against a team like this. They lack cc and disengage. I have thought of letting the blade of his Q apple 2 stacks and handle apply 1 stack. It isn't a bad idea at all and nerfing noxian might itself with this is a pretty good idea. However, there are a few concerns with this, the first is too much lane dominance and the second is that he could apple 5 bleed stacks within an instant if he hit them with the blade first. Let me break it down how he could apply 5 stacks of bleed in about roughly 1.5 seconds: Hit enemy with the blade of Q= 2 bleed, E them in, auto attack once, reset aa with w and then reset aa again with titantic hydra or wait out another aa. This will apple 5 bleed in about 1-2 seconds depending on how fast you move your fingers. This is a problem as he could get noxian might extremely fast. Although noxian might would have been nerfed so it wouldn't have been as punishing as before. Now that he can also apply 1 stack of bleed with the handle, im fine with that since I rarely hit anyone with the shaft of the blade. My idea of changing noxian might was too make him more squishy late game as he would have to build more physical to gain a lot of noxian might bonus AD. When I do the math of how much offensive items he would need to get 200 Bonus AD from noxian might with my proposed change, he would need: 20+(4x18)= 72 base gain Black cleaver= +20 Ravenous Hydra= +37.5 Maw of malmortius= 60 (can go to 95 AD)= +30 or +47.5 Total= 20+(4x18)+105= 177, this is without counting runes or masteries. Now try not to focus too much on the passive and think about how much damage would go into the rest of his kit. Darius players would have to be smart with how they go into fight. Instead of them just running in without a care because they are tanky as heck, they would have to either think of flanking or not. Either way, the bonus AD scaling could be increased on noxian might to maybe +80%Bonus AD or even +100%Bonus AD.